<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Card by Witchboy21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567164">Wild Card</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchboy21/pseuds/Witchboy21'>Witchboy21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gore, In their early 20’s, KatsuDeku, Love Confession, M/M, Magic, Mutilation, One-Sided Attraction, Quirkless, Torture, Violence, Yaoi, angry, bakudeku, holy grail war, some smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchboy21/pseuds/Witchboy21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku is being chased through Central Park by a red hooded Assassin servant from an unknown master. Izuku is a master as well but he lacked the proper amount of magic to summon a servant. He has command seals that could be stripped from him which makes him a perfect target for other masters to steal his as well as Eli mating him since he is the 8th master who is considered a wild card and a threat. </p><p>Through the chase Izuku is hurt by assassin and almost killed if it weren’t for Katsuki and his Servant Archer who saved him from having a bullet through his brain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Shinsou Hitoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Close Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold night in New York City and Izuku was running for his life through Central Park. Running through the bushes and trees, his face obtained a few scratches, but not enough to stop him. Izuku knew the risks of entering a grail war, but he was a low magic user and wasn’t able to summon a servant, but he was able to oddly obtain command seals. To make things worse he was the 8th master, where a grail war only has 7 masters who all get a servant of a certain class. All those servant classes were taken so what was left for him. Nothing. The other masters knew about this and targeted him as easy prey to steal his seals. </p><p> </p><p>“ Stop fucking running from me and die already. The sooner you die, the closer this shit show of a war will be over.” The servant with a red hood said as he got closer to Izuku. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku tried to focus his magic into his fingertips like a pistol and shot a magical bullet. But Assassin was able to cut through it with his blade. </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking weak.” He said in anger that a low level mage would attempt to injury him. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku kept running towards an opening that led to the streets. If he made it to a public space, they would have to retreat to keep the war under the radar. But unfortunately for Izuku that wasn’t his fate. Assassin threw his blade towards Izuku’s right leg and went through it. </p><p> </p><p>“AHHHHHH” Izuku screamed in agony. Tears streamed down his face as he fell and tumbled. Grasping at his leg. He tried to remove the blade but it was too painful to remove. He saw his life flash before his eyes and started to whisper to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry mom. I couldn’t win this war and bring you back.” Izuku said in broken speech crying. </p><p> </p><p>“This is the end for you young mage. Be thankful I’m putting an end to your life. Being a mage comes with more curses than blessings. The sooner I eliminate the remaining mages, the more peaceful the world will become. Say your prayers” Assassin said as he pulled  a gun and placed it to Izuku’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye young mage” Assassin said as he moved to pull the trigger. But before he was able to, a large chakra rolled fiercely at him, causing Assassin to jump out of the way.  </p><p> </p><p>“Shit, you’re really getting in my way Archer” Assassin said ticked off</p><p> </p><p>“You bet your fucking ass I am if my master wishes it.” The Archer with orange hair and tan skin said with a smirk on his face. He was similar to Kirishima in a sense. </p><p> </p><p>“Yo Deku are you just gonna sit there like a dumb shit or are you gonna…” Katsuki said coming from behind his servant, but did not realize Izuku was injured till he saw the knife sticking out from the other side of his leg. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit nerd you really got yourself into some trouble now. This kind of shit wouldn’t happen if you weren’t so weak.” Kacchan said with a hint of annoyance, but he bent over and picked up Izuku bridal style. Izuku could feel his own heart beating harder against his chest at the way Katsuki was holding him. Sadly it was just a gesture of helping out an old childhood friend. Izuku never let Katsuki know how he truly felt about him, fearing the rejection he would face. </p><p> </p><p>“So what’s it gonna be Assassin are you gonna fight me head on or what. You ain’t really the combative type.” Archer said smugly knowing all to well their differences in strength. </p><p> </p><p>“You got me there Archer. But I’ll make sure to kill your master and the green haired mage soon enough. Just you wait and see.” Assassin threatened as he then vanished into the darkness of the trees. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn it shitty nerd. I warned you not to fucking join this war. You know you ain’t up to level for this kind of thing.” Bakugou said harshly, but Izuku knew he said it out of worry. </p><p> </p><p>“I know Kacchan, but you know the reasons why I joined. I want to see her again. The grail can grant wishes and if there is a slightest chance why not?” Izuku said passionately, forgetting for a moment about his wound. </p><p> </p><p>“I know the reason why you idiot, but I told you I would do it for you. You know I love Aunt Inko. But you fucking throwing your life in danger with low levels of magic and with no fucking servant to protect your ass is pretty stupid. I would have given my seals up. Aunt Inko wouldn’t have approved of this” Kastsuki hoping to knock some sense into Izuku, but that only annoyed and angered Izuku. It was his mother and he would decide on what was best and he never asked Katsuki to put his life indanger, but he wouldn’t hold that against him completely. It was a nice act of friendship even if Katsuki insults him. I guess it’s his way of making it up to Izuku for the shitty childhood he gave him. </p><p> </p><p>“Well you are more useless than ever now with this injured leg of yours. We better get you to my place to get patched up. It is safe there. It’s protected by a magical barrier that will make it difficult for other masters and servants to find you. I suck at healing but I know some who can fix that gnarly shit.” Katsuki said with a serious look. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Kacchan. I really do appreciate it.” Izuku said sheeply.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah whatever. Let’s go Archer.” Katsuki said as Archer took a hold of Katsuki who still was holding on to Izuku. They disappeared and in a manner of seconds ended up in Katsuki’s living room in his apartment in the middle of New York. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice place you got here Kacchan. Simple and clean. I guess being assistant professor in New York’s Clock Tower Division really has its perks.” Izuku said impressed by how spacious and beautiful his apartment was. </p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah. Being recognized as one of the most promising mages at the Clock Tower better treat their star students nicely. Alright now just sit here on the couch and try not to get your fucking blood on it. I gotta call the person who will fix that mess of a leg of yours.” Katsuki said as he finished placing Izuku on the couch and walked towards the cordless phone. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku looked around the apartment and saw the pictures on the wall of Katsuki’s parents happily hugging him as he graduated early from the Clock Tower and obtained a position as assistant professor in Mineralogy. He also saw a photo of him with Yagi Toshiori, the co-head of the policy and justice department of the Clock Tower. But the one that caught his eye was the one of both of them when they were kids during a trip to California, where their parents took them to the beach for the first time. It warmed Izuku’s heart to know that Kacchan never threw away those childhood memories. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright I’ll see you in 20 minutes than. Yeah i’ll make sure he doesn’t bleed to death…. Man you can be annoying sometimes. Yeah whatever… bye.” Katsuki said in the distance as he finished the phone call and hung up the phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, she will be here in 20 minutes for the meantime let me clean up around your leg. Can’t pull the damn knife out without you bleeding to death and she is the only one with the magical skill to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Katsuki said as he walked towards a hallway and made a right which seems to be where the bathroom is located.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Archer Kacchan?” Izuku said curious about where Katsuki's servant may be at. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s out scoping the area for any suspicious activity that could hint at our location being compromised. He’s got it covered though. Don’t worry about him.” </p><p> </p><p>Katsuki stepped out with a standard first aid kid. He pulled out a bottle of disinfectant and a cloth to clean up the wound. </p><p> </p><p>“This stuff may sting more than usual because it’s infused with herbs and minerals to heal wounds related to magical injuries. It’s not enough to repair your leg but it’s enough to lessen the pain.” Kacchan said with a neutral look on his face. He sprayed some of the disinfectant onto Izuku’s leg, which got a loud yelp from him and death gripping the cushions of the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn Izuku don’t fucking destroy my couch. And I didn’t think you were capable of making such sounds.” Katsuki said as he wiped away the blood. </p><p> </p><p>“...What do you mean?” Izuku said shly</p><p> </p><p>“That.. That yelp. It was pretty cute shit.” Katsuki said, still looking down at Izuku’s wound, but with a slight blush to his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku was left blushing with his eyes wide open. Kacchan found his yelp cute. He never called anything cute. This made his heart flutter and gave him hope that maybe there was a chance to tell him how he truly felt. Izuku took a deep breath and got a hold of Katsuki’s hand that was cleaning the wound in order to get his attention. Katsuki looked up to him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Kacchan… I…. got something I’ve always wanted to tell you…. I..” But before Izuku could say it out loud there was a knock on the door in a specific pattern. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit hold that thought. She’s here.” Katsuki said as he got up from his knees and walked towards the door. Izuku’s spirit deflated a little, but that wasn’t going to stop him from confessing his love for Katsuki. </p><p> </p><p>“Well aren’t you a quick one Rin.” Katsuki said mockingly</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fucking mock me loud mouth. It was one time. Besides I’m the one who saved your ass from being arrested by the London Clock Tower agents in the end early or late.” Rin said loudly </p><p> </p><p>"You guys can you not do this right now. I need to help the person injured” A girl with a soft voice, and beautiful purple eyes and hair said, holding a medical kit in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that Sakura. He’s on the couch.” Katsuki said as he moved to the side to let her in. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you speak to her so nicely and not me?!” Rin said annoyed and offended. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s because she’s not a big pain in my ass like you and she’s always on time” Katsuki said, screaming back. </p><p> </p><p>“When are you gonna let that shit go. Fine see if I bail your sorry ass out of trouble the next time you need it. </p><p>Izuku couldn’t help but giggle at the way Kacchan and the dark brunette in twin tails argued. It reminded him of how Katsuki and his mother would argue. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about my sister and Katsuki. They are like that all the time. It’s because they are both strong willed individuals that they always have to try to one up each other. But they are really good friends. I’m Sakura by the way and that’s my sister Rin.” Sakura said as she smiled at Izuku and stretched her hand to shake his. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Izuku Midoriya, but you can just call me Izuku. Kacchan calls me Deku. It’s a childhood name he gave me and Kacchan is what I gave him in return” Izuku said, shaking her hand in return. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s really cute. That must mean you two are really close friends. Katsuki never lets us give him a nickname.” Sakura said giggling at the thought of calling Katsuki Kacchan only for him to go red with anger.</p><p> </p><p>“You could say that” Izuku said softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Well let’s take a look at that leg….. Oh my it’s pretty bad. It seems the knife was enchanted with magecraft to prevent healing. I guess that is to be expected from a servant. I’m going to put a mixture onto the wound to numb it properly before pulling the blade out. Do not look at it if you squeamish to blood. I need you awake.” Sakura said as she reached into her medical kit and pulled out a mason jar filled with  a green slimy mixture. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not the prettiest or nicest smelling, but it does the job.” Sakura said with a wink. She then placed it around the wound and Izuku could feel his leg numbing up completely. Once, Izuku let her know, she moved the blade a little to see his reaction and there was none. </p><p> </p><p>“Great, so on the count of three I’ll pull it out and start healing you alright. In 3, 2, 1, and done” Sakura said as she pulled the knife out. Izuku looked away and was surprised by how simple it was. Sakura then took a vial of purple liquid and gave it to Izuku. </p><p> </p><p>“Now i’ll need you to drink this. It will speed up the healing process. It’s a potion mixed with herbs, minerals, and my blood. With my blood inside you, my magic will react quicker to heal you. I have the gift of healing and my magic tends to heal me two times quicker.” Sakura said</p><p> </p><p>“No worries. I ain’t grossed out. Whatever gets my leg working properly again is fine by me.” Izuku said as he downed the potion. It wasn’t great tasting but it was tolerable, Sakura than began to heal his leg and in a matter of minutes he was healed. </p><p> </p><p>“Well there you go. Good as new. You gotta stay off of it for tonight. It will still be sore, but other than that you are good to go.” Sakura said with a smile as she packed her things away. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much. How could I ever repay you?” Izuku said cheerfully and almost into tears from joy. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about that. It’s what I love to do. But if you would do me the favor. Please do your best to make Katsuki happy. I heard it in his voice when he spoke to my sister that he was really worried about your condition and I’ve never heard him worry about someone like that before. You would be good for him.” Sakura whispered as she winked at Izuku. Izuku blushed at finding out that Katsuki worried about him and that others noticed it.</p><p> </p><p>“ You have my word.” Izuku said, winking back. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Good work as always sis. You’ll be feeling like a champ tomorrow Izuku.” Rin said with a devilish smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Now where is my payment for that favor Katsuki?” Rin said with a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Here take these gems and shut it.” Katsuki said as he tossed a velvet back at Rin. </p><p> </p><p>“Rin you charged him!” Sakura said angry </p><p> </p><p>“Off course. We need the gems for our magic. And those suckers don’t come cheap. Besides Katsuki promised me the last time that if I would do him a favor, he would pay me back in gems. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you two. But it’s your guyses business. Let's get going. Bye Izuku by Katsuki” Sakura said, waving goodbye at both of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Bye Sakura. See you never you gem hungry troll.” </p><p> </p><p>“You little shit.” Rin said as she punched the top of his head on the way out. </p><p> </p><p>“You fucking Bi…” But before he could finish Izuku cutted in. </p><p> </p><p>“Bye Rin take care.” </p><p> </p><p>“Bye Izuku. Get better and if that whiled pomeranian gives you trouble just let me know.” Rin said as she closed the door behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“I like your friends, they are pretty nice,” Izuku said with a smile and giggle. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah they are pretty cool. So um what was it you wanted to tell me earlier.” Katsuki said as he scratched the back of his head nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“Um.. let's leave that for tomorrow. I’m pretty tired from all that happened today.” Izuku said nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“Yah sure. Well i’ll carry you to the guest room and get you a change of clothes. Tomorrow we can talk more.” </p><p> </p><p>“Umm Kacchan thanks for everything.” Izuku said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It’s no big deal.” Katsuki said as he lifted Izuku into a bridal carry and into the guest bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>If it wasn’t for Katsuki, Izuku would have been killed and left for dead at Central Park. They have always had their differences, but Katsuki was always Izuku’s hero growing up and it seems he continues to be his hero even now. He will tell Katsuki early in the morning how he feels, but for now he needs rest. He hopes he feels the same, but even if he doesn’t Izuku hopes their friendship will still be intact by the end of all this mess. </p><p>                       </p><p>Karsuki’s Servanr: Archer (Aśvatthāma)</p><p>         <br/><br/>Master Unknown, Servant (Assassin (EMIYA) Artist:Ksuwabe </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. True Feelings Awakened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>True feelings are revealed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Were you successful in bringing me the hand of that low rate mage, Assassin?” </p><p> </p><p> “I was unsuccessful, master. Archer and his master interfered before I could pull the trigger.” Assassin said leaning against a wall in a dark alley. </p><p> </p><p>“Tch. I expected more from you Assassin. I thought your drive for killing mages would have made you successful. Well I guess it’s back to the drawing board. Gotta find Bakugou Katsuki and his hideaway spot. For the meantime, scout the area for the other masters and their servants. We have to stay on top of their movements.” The mysterious figure said annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Master” Assassin said as he faded out. </p><p> </p><p>“That damn Assassin. I have to keep an eye on him. If I didn’t use a command seal the first time we met he would have killed for being a mage. I gotta make these last two count since he needs the boost in strength. That stupid kid got all the luck being saved. I’ll make sure to cut that pretty hand off personally if that’s what it takes.” The mysterious man said as he laughed evilly. </p><p> </p><p>Back at Katsuki’s apartment, Izuku tossed and turned due to a nightmare of relieving the recent incident in his head. He pictured and felt the pain all over again from a distance as he saw another him run away from Assassin and being stabbed through the leg. But this time no one came to save him and he saw his brains be blown out and the same knife that went through his leg be pulled out and used to cut off his hand for his seals. Izuku went pale in fear and cried at the sight as his lifeless body was left there to marinate in his own blood. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku woke up screaming in a cold sweat and panic. </p><p> </p><p>“AHHHHH” Izuku screamed as he sprang up from his pillow pale from what he saw and tears flowing down his face. Katsuki woke up from the loud scream and rushed to Izuku’s side holding a rune blade in one hand. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong Deku. I heard screaming. Are you alright?” Katsuki said with eyes wide open as he scoped the room for anything suspicious. </p><p> </p><p>“I… I had a nightmare.. w. . where you didn’t save me . I got shot in the head and my hand got cut off… I was left there like trash to soak in my own blood…” Deku said sobbing and hiccuping. </p><p> </p><p>Katsuki put the knife down onto the nightstand by the bed and sat next to Izuku as he rubbed small circles on his back. Izuku wiped the tears with the back of his hand and tried to regain his composure but damn it was scary to witness your potential death. </p><p> </p><p>“Shhh. it’s alright Deku. It didn’t end up like that and you’re here safe with me and Archer. We won’t anybody near you.” Katsuki said as he continued to rub Izuku’s back and made small shushing noises like one would do to calm a restless infant. </p><p> </p><p>“Umm Kacchan, I have a favor to ask of you” Izuku asked embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>“Shoot… Shit sorry wrong choice of words. Tell me” </p><p> </p><p>“Is it alright if you could sleep with me for the night? It would put me at ease in knowing that there is someone next to me.” Izuku asked face turning a shade of pink while covering half of it with the sheets. </p><p>Katsuki was surprised by Izuku’s request, but he was happy internally by the request. Katsuki loved this idiot ever since they were kids. He still does but his guilt still eats him inside for mistreating him when they were teens. Izuku was rated a low tier mage due to the lack of magical circuits in his family and in his body. But that didn’t stop Izuku from striving for the best, but Katsuki was afraid that he would end up getting killed or killing himself trying to cast spells well beyond his capacity. And wouldn’t you know he almost did end up getting killed.</p><p>He thought that if he mistreated Izuku and poked at his lack of magical capabilities that he would drop his dream of being part of the Clock Tower and go to a normal University and get himself a normal career, but that wasn’t the case. It’s what Katsuki found attractive in Izuku: his determination and optimism. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure. It’s no problem. Just like when we were kids, just don’t get handsy on me now when I’m asleep. I’m not used to sleeping with anyone. It might trigger a response.” Katsuki said holding back his happiness of being able to share a bed with Izuku. It will be difficult to keep his hands to himself, but he has to for Izuku’s sake. Can’t be too distracted when a war is going on. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?! Thank you Kacchan” Izuku said as his face lit up and scooted over to the other side to make room.</p><p> </p><p>“In the morning you gots to shower. The smell of dirt and dried blood isn’t all that pleasant” Katsuki said as got close to Izuku. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku's face turned red from embarrassment. If he wasn’t still in pain and exhausted from the attack he would have bathed. He could have asked Kacchan to bathe him, but that would have been awkward to ask him to do something so intimate with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Y..Yeah. I’m sorry about that, it's just I’m just so exhausted from the attack.” Izuku said apologetically. </p><p> </p><p>“I understand. But you could have asked me to help you. It’s nothing. Really.” Katsuki said facing the other way so Izuku wouldn’t see the blush that came to his checks. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku's heart thumped in his chest. So Katsuki would have been alright with it. He is surprising him each and every moment. Maybe he did like him back. Katsuki was never like this when they grew up, but people change in small or big ways and Katsuki’s change was anything but small. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Kacchan. I really do appreciate it.” Izuku said with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah like I said not a problem. Now go to sleep nerd. We got plans to make in the morning on how to survive this shit show.” Katsuki said as he turned off the night lamp on the nightstand. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Kacchan” Izuku said quietly as he rested his head on the pillow facing the opposite side of Katsuki with a big smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>With Katsuki sleeping by Izuku, the night went by quickly with no more nightmares. Before he knew it it was already morning. He woke up to the hint of movement as Katsuki got up from the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“K..Kacchan… Is it morning already?” Izuku asked, still half asleep. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It’s like 9 AM. I’m sorry if I woke you. I was just going to warm up the water for you to take a bath and then make breakfast.” Katsuki said as he went to put on a black tank top from the guest room closet. </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s alright. I can get in the bath by myself” Izuku said as he tried to play it off that his wounds didn’t hurt but the flinching he did when he tried to move said otherwise. </p><p> </p><p>“Real convincing Deku. Here let me help you up and to the bath at least.” </p><p> </p><p>Katsuki went to the other side of the bed and bent down a little to let Deku put his arm around his shoulder to support him. Katsuki grabbed Izuku by the waist with his free hand as he lifted up from the bed. Izuku winced at the pain, but it was not bad like before. Thanks to Sakura’s healing potion and magic he wasn’t in great pain. They walked slowly to the guest bathroom where a beautiful white porcelain tub was at. Katsuki turned on the water and checked it till it was warm enough to not burn one's skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright water is warm. Get undressed and I help you get in.” </p><p> </p><p>“Undressed...In front of you?” Izuku said surprised and embarrassed at the thought. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s the big deal, we’ve seen each other before in gym class when we were young.” Katsuki said unphased. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but we kept our underwear on.” Izuku said blushing and covering his face with his arms in that awkward manner he always does when he’s flustered. </p><p> </p><p>“Deku, don’t start. We’re both guys. You don’t have anything that I have not seen already. And if you won’t strip I’ll do it for you.” Katsuki said with his arms crossed, fingers tapping on his triceps and brows furrowed in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t do it Kacchan!” Izuku said still covering his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking Deku, you leave me no choice then.” Katsuki said as he lunged at Izuku aiming for his boxers and pulling them down swiftly. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh Kacchan stop.” Izuku said as he gripped both of Katsuki’s wrists. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn...Deku you’re bigger than I thought.” Katsuki said out loud both surprised and impressed that shortstack Izuku was packing, though not bigger or girthier than Katsuki’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say things like that.” Izuku said full on red from head to toe. His mind echoing Katsuki’s response. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey I gots to give credit where credit is due. Now snap out of it and help me get you in the tub. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku snapped out of it and walked towards the tub slowly and held on to Katsuki as he put one foot into the tub after the other. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Clean yourself properly. I placed a towel next to the tub for you to dry off. When you are done call for me so I can help you out and bring you a clean pair of clothes. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok… Thanks'' Izuku said shyly</p><p> </p><p>With that Katsuki left the bathroom. Izuku sank into the water up to under his eyes and blew bubbles in contemplation on what just happened. Katsuki made it to the hallway where he leaned against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn Deku you’re bigger than I thought. What the fuck was I thinking saying shit like that out loud. Can’t take it back now.” Katsuki whispered to himself as he punched himself softly on the forehead. He then went to the kitchen to make a simple breakfast consisting of toast with jam and butter, sunny side up eggs with bacon on the side and orange juice. He liked his juice freshly squeezed none of that store bought shit where they pack a shit ton of sugar and preservatives in it.</p><p> </p><p>Around 30 minutes passed and Izuku finished bathing. </p><p> </p><p>“KACCHAN I'M DONE” Izuku shouted as he carefully stood up and grabbed the towel to dry himself off. </p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast is done so let’s just get you dried off’ Katsuki said and then just stood by the door frame staring at Izuku’s back. He never noticed how beautiful and charming every freckle on his body was and how plump and cute his ass was. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku turned around quickly trying to wrap the towel around his waist, but stumbled in the process. Katsuki broke out of his trance and lunged at Izuku barely catching him before he hit his head against the tub. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Deku, You gotta be more careful. One day I won’t be around to save you” Katsuki said in a worried tone. There was no anger behind his words. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Kacchan. I can’t seem to do anything right.” Izuku said disappointed in himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I didn’t mean it that way. I just worry about you alright. Besides shit like this happens to the best of  us. But you gotta sharpen up a little cause the other masters and their servants aren’t going to let up. Alright? “ </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you’re right. Thanks for being my hero Kacchan.” Izuku said with a small smile on his face that could melt anyone's heart. It just so happened that it was melting Katsuki’s heart at the moment. Katsuki’s grip on Izuku’s waist tightened. He pulled Izuku closer, which got Izuku to gasp. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Deku, you don’t know the things you do to me. What you make me feel. These feelings make me want to eat you up.” Katsuki said breathing heavily as he placed his forehead against Izuku’s. </p><p> </p><p>“I could say the same thing about you too Kacchan.” Izuku said as he wrapped his arms around Katsuki’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I...Can I kiss you?” Katsuki said shyly. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yes” Izuku said swiftly. Katsuki’s eyes widened by Izuku’s response and if there was one thing that turned him on the most it’s Izuku cussing. He was always the polite little saint but when he cussed it turned him on so much. </p><p> </p><p>Katsuki kissed Izuku gently as he slipped his tongue into Izuku’s mouth. Izuku’s tongue circled around his as they kissed. Izuku has dated before, but no one compared to how Katsuki was kissing him now, so eager, so full of emotion. It made him light headed to the point where his legs began to weaken and having a freshly healing leg wasn’t helping much. Katsuki noticed this. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you out of that tub and get you to the bed.” Katsuki said as he lifted Izuku from the tub and threw him on his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“But what about that breakfast that you made.” Izuku said remembering Katsuki made breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck that. We can eat that later. I’m hungry for something else.” Katsuki said devilishly as he bit Iuku’s ass lightly. Izuku yelped slightly. Katsuki gently placed Izuku onto the bed and began to kiss at his neck and worked his way down. Izuku never went this far with anyone. The feeling of Katsuki’s hot kiss on his body made him melt and moan. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, your moaning is really turning me on Deku. How could someone so innocent make such sinful noises..” Katsuki said not to look up but rather kiss every freckle he could find on Izuku’s body.  </p><p> </p><p>“I.. It’s because I’ve never done something like this before. My skin is sensitive to someone elses touch.” Izuku said, covering his eyes with his arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m about to change that. I bet your nippes are sensitive too.” </p><p> </p><p>Katsuki pinched Izuku’s nipples and a moan so full of ecstasy escaped him. He then began to kiss his nipples and flick one with his wet warm tongue while the other one was being pinched. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah Kacchan it….it feels so good….. Don’t stop” Izuku said as his back arched a little from the pleasure. Shit if he was getting off on just having his nipples played with just wait till he is full of Katsuki.</p><p> </p><p>After playing with Izuku’s nipple Katsuki moved lower and closer to his waist. He then began to kiss Izuku’s inner thighs. Izuku’s eyes glazed over slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“How does it feel?” Katsuki asked while still kissing Izuku’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“F..Fucking great.” Izuku said with a lustful tone. </p><p> </p><p>He then grabbed a hold of Izuku’s ankles and lifted them up gently to expose his ass. </p><p> </p><p>“W...wait..” But it was too late. Katsuki began to kiss Izuku’s entrance. It was something he never felt before. Katsuki’s wet tongue licking circles around the rim. His hot breath tickled, but what threw him over the edge was when his tongue was inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh Kacchan... “ </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Deku, you taste so good down here. Your hole is so hungry for me.” Katsuki said as he continued to tongue fuck Izuku. The wet slurping noises made it even better. Izuku grabbed a fistful of the sheets. </p><p> </p><p>“K...Kacchan, I’m gonna c...cum.” Izuku warned</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. We’re still not done.” </p><p> </p><p>Katsuki stopped rimming Izuku and began to take his clothes off. He then got onto him in the 69 position. </p><p> </p><p>“Suck on my cock, while your finger you open. And try not to use you teeth” Katsuki said</p><p> </p><p>Izuku gave a few blowjobs before so he knew the basics. But Katsuki was big and he didn’t know how he would fit the whole thing in his mouth. But before he knew it Katsuki moved it closer to his mouth with the tip entering past his lips. He could taste the saltiness of the precum and the taste that was Katsuki. Katsuki always had a warm cinnamon and smoky wood smell to him, but this smelled of pure musk that was intoxicating. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku began to slowly suck of Katsuki’s cock playing with the tip with his tongue as he then slowly liked the sides and then began to move his head up and down. Izuku realized he must have been doing a good job by the whisperings of “fuck” and “shit” Katsuki would let out as well as when he began to thrust slowly in and out. His trimmed bushed tickled Izuku’s nose but that didn’t bother him.</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki sucked on his own finger and then stuck one finger slowly into Izuku. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that feels kind of weird.” Izuku said, surprised at the weird feeling of Katsuki’s finger inside him. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry you’ll get used to is and all you will feel is pleasure. Now keep sucking. “ </p><p> </p><p>He began to move his finger in and out to get Izuku used to the motion and feeling and when he heard a small moan from him it gave him the green light to add another finger and another until three fingers were inside stretching him out. As he continued to stretch him out he noticed Izuku’s cock hard and pulsing. Waiting to be pleased. He licked the precum off the tip of his cock. </p><p> </p><p>“F..Fuck, Kacchan that feels so good.” </p><p> </p><p>Katsuki then moved on to taking in his whole cock into his mouth and worked his whole tongue on it. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh so soft, warm, an...and wet.” Izuku said as Katsuki could sense Izuku’s hands trembling as they grabbed onto his waist. </p><p> </p><p>After a while of foreplay. Katsuki got up and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from the night stand. </p><p> </p><p>“Put it on me” Katsuki command Izuku, who happily obliged. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku rolled it on and gave Katsuki’s cock a few strokes. He rolled his head back a little on how good it felt. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck your good with that mouth and your hands. Now lets see how good that little ass of yours is. Let me do all the work. Got it.” Katsuki said as he moved Izuku onto his side so he would not hurt him. They were now in a spooning position</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki put a generous amount on his cock and onto Izuku’s hole. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll put in the tip first and then slowly the rest. If it hurts let me know and we’ll stop. Alright.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Kacchan.” </p><p> </p><p>He began to slowly put the tip in and Izuku’s hole let him in without a struggle. All that fingering and lube really helped. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah Kacchan…” </p><p> </p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“No it feels good. Put in the rest.” </p><p> </p><p>Katsuki did as he was told and slowly put in the rest. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck it’s so big” </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Deku, your so tight and warm. Your ass is swallowing me whole. It’s  like it was made for my cock alone.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Kacchan, it’s all yours” </p><p> </p><p>With that statement alone was enough to throw Katsuki into a lustful frenzy. </p><p> </p><p>He began to thrust his hips slowly and then began to pick up speed until the whole room echoed the slapping of Izuku’s ass against Katsuki’s pelves and the wet noise from the lub. As Katsuki fucked Izuku he would kiss his neck and leave small bite marks on his neck and shoulders and worked his way to his back. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah K..Kacchan your amazing” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so beautiful Izuku” </p><p> </p><p>Katsuki kept thrusting into Izuku as Izuku let out small moans and yelps. Izuku then grabbed the back of Katsuki’s head to kiss him with their tongues dancing on each other till drool slipped out of the corners of their mouths. Katsuki then reached over and stroked his cock that need attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Kacchan I think I’m gonna cum.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, me too. Let’s cum together.” </p><p> </p><p>After a few more thrust and strokes they came together. Katsuki’s hand was covered in Izuku’s cum. Katsuki moved his cum covered hand to his mouth and licked it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh Kaccha, what are you doing?!” Izuku said shocked at what Katsuki was doing with his cum.</p><p> </p><p>“Not wasting a good source of mana? Mage’s fluids are filled with magic. Just like Sakura’s blood was used to heal you. Mage’s bodily fluids are full of mana, especially those after sex.” Katsuki said so naturally. Izuku realized he needed to learn more about magecraft. </p><p> </p><p>“Even having sex is a great way to transfer mana to one mage to another and even replenish ones mana. Don’t you feel a little more lighter?” Katsuki asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that you mention it I do feel a little more lighter and stronger.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s how it works. I gave you some of my mana.”  Katsuki said as he pulled Izuku from the waist closer to him as he placed a kiss on top of his head. </p><p> </p><p>“So Kacchan, what does this make us”</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki hummed as he replied to Izuku's question.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I think we passed the line on being just friends. I honestly like you Izuku. Ever since we were kids. I know I acted like an asshole when we were teens and even though I acted that way to protect you in my own fucked up way, I never stopped loving you. So I want you to be my boyfriend. If that’s okay with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would like nothing more than to be yours Kacchan. And please don’t beat yourself over the past. I forgave you a long time ago. And you taking on this war to grant my wish proved it to me that you truly care about me. So yes I’ll be your boyfriend” Izuku said with a smile and tears in his eyes of utter joy.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking Deku, don’t cry.” Katsuki said with a small smile as he wiped the tears away with his thumb and kissed Izuku gently on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Well let’s take a bath again. This time I'll be going in with you to wash you back and save us some time. And warm up that food. Alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“You got it Kacchan”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Awakening of Circuits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the help of the others, Izuku attempts to opening up his magical circuits in hopes of being able to summon his very own servant and use magic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a much needed bath, Katsuki remade their breakfast as Izuku sat at the kitchen bar counter watching him cook. Katsuki always loved to cook and was the best at it, but he can get a little too excited when it comes to spice. Luckily it's eggs and bacon so no real spice can be added to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Katsuki was done he placed the plate in front of Izuku as he sat beside him ready to eat and no surprise he added hot sauce to his plate only. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Few that was a close one,” Izuku whispered to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got a problem with my cooking Deku?” Katsuki asked as he took a bite of bacon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no I said it looks delicious,” Izuku said in a panic as he waved his hands in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, now eat up cause we have a busy day today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Busy? What’s on the agenda? I thought I had to stay in hiding?” Izuku asked curiously.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true that you have to be in hiding, but we will be meeting Rin and her boyfriend Shirou at the Empire State Building (Clock Tower). They are gonna help you with figuring out how to boost your magical circuits. Shirou once was like you, a mage with low magical circuits, but they said there’s a way to transfer some of mine to you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! Kacchan I can’t take your circuits. Your magical capabilities are dependent on them.” Izuku said with sadness and guilt of just the thought of taking Katsuki’s circuits that make him such a great mage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well they said it’s not the only option, we probably help you open some up. Either by you committing self-harm, imagining an image that triggers you emotionally, or from sexual excitement.  And from what I can sense from you, our little morning session opened some natural magic circuits. There is some hope for you yet Deku.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku's face blushed from the images in his head of their love making not that long ago, but he was right Izuku did feel a bit stronger after. It was like a warm tingling feel went coursing through his whole body. Maybe he does have a chance to win this war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Excited about the possibility of being able to have more magic circuits and being able to summon his own servant Izuku scarfed down his food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow there Deku, No fucking rush. Chew right or you’ll choke to death.” Katsuki said worried that his boyfriend may choke on a piece of toast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C..Can’t. Gotta… Finish quick… So we can...Leave…. Ahhh” Izuku said with a mouthful of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It brought a small smile to Katsuki’s face at how eager he was.He hopes that all of this works out so Izuku can defend himself if something were ever to happen to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they finished eating, Katsuki put the dishes into the dishwasher and they both went to get dressed. Katsuki let Izuku borrow some clothes of his that fit him small since he built up muscle over a year due to hand to hand combat training, since his magic mainly focuses on enhancing his strength. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku wore a white black t-shirt with an orange shirt pocket on the right side of his chest, black skinny jeans, and his red sneakers and a black hoodie. This outfit is darker than what he is used to but it is good for the mean while and it smells just like Katsuki. His clothes have that warm cinnamon and smoky wood scent to it. Katsuki wore a white shirt with a black hoodie over, a beige trench coat, black jeans, black boots and a pair of circle lens reading glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wear glasses?” Izuku asked, surprised. He never seen Katsuki wear glasses before, but damn did he look so good in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yah, they are my reading glasses when I have to grade papers at night, but they are also enhanced with magic to help me detect unusual levels of magic around me. Helps me spot out who's a mage. Especially in our situation it helps out to detect servants, unless they have a high level of presence concealment. Here, try them on” Katsuki said as he handed them to Izuku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku put the glasses on and immediately saw a blue aura around Katsuki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, the aura around you is beautiful, it’s like a blue flame.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blue aura’s show magic capabilities that are moderately above average. Red is a high level of magic, yellow is average, and purple is low level. If I were to stare at someone who’s magic exceeds red then the glasses will shatter. I’ll make sure to ask the equipment designer at the tower to make you a one. It doesn’t take long. ” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku handed the pair of glasses back to Katsuki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh is Archer coming with us?” Izuku asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for asking about me, little guy.” Archer said as he came from behind and tousled Izuku’s hair with a smile. Archer wore his orange hair slicked back, a red scarf, a black long sleeve shirt with an orange trench coat, black pants, and dark brown dress shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look really handsome Archer.” Izuku said admiring how Archer went from intimating with a glare that could kill to a handsome, well dressed man with a warm smile that only brings a sense of comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Means a lot, little Master. At least someone compliments me once in a while.” Archer said as he looked at Katsuki’s direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch, I just don’t tell you much cause I don't want you to get cocky and let it go to your head. But you’re alright I guess.” Katsuki said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Master. I can really sense the sincerity in your voice.” Archer said sarcastically. Once everyone was dressed, Katsuki grabbed a bottle with a green liquid and told Izuku to drink it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a potion to help mask your appearance while we go out. Once we are in the Tower, I’ll get rid of it.” Katsuki said as he handed over the small bottle. Izuku drank it but made a sour face due to the after effect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the best tasting, but the majority of potions aren’t now, let's get moving.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was around 12:00 PM when they went out and the wind was still very crisp and cold, but that’s to be expected during October. They walked for a good while and then took a short subway ride until they made it to the Clock Tower. Throughout the whole trip Izuku felt nervous looking every which way for anyone looking at him suspiciously, but then remembered that his appearance to the eyes of others was not his own. But what helped calm him the most was when Katsuki noticed the anxiousness in him and held his hand the whole way over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into the New York Clock Tower, it was so much more modern than the one in London where both Izuku and Katsuki came from though Katsuki graduated a year earlier and Izuku barely arrived not that long ago when he heard about the Holy Grail War and has almost gotten himself killed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the tower was fine carpet, cherry wood walls, chandeliers, crystals, golden accessories, and much more. But if Iuku was to be honest he liked London's better for its openness and less materialistic approach and design. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys finally made it '' Rin said waving at them as she held onto the arm of a red haired boy, who seems to be her boyfriend Shirou and Sakura right beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you Izuku, the name’s Shirou. From what the others told me you were a freckled greenette with green eyes, but all I see is a black hair and violet eyes.” Shirou said as he shook Izuku’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s what everyone sees me as?” Izuku said curious about his appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry about that. Let me remove the spell” Katsuki apologized as he took out a bottle with silver dust. He said a quick incantation and blew the dust over Izuku’s head removing the spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s the Izuku we know,” Sakura said with a smile as she went over to give him a hug, which Izuku gladly received and hugged back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Izuku, are you ready to open up them circuits of yours? It’s not gonna be easy and it will hurt for a while.” Rin asked, tilting her head to the side slightly in curiosity as she reads Izuku’s facial expressions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess so… I mean I do want a fighting chance in this war. Yeah I’m ready, let's do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With determination driving Izuku’s decision, he readied himself for whatever was to come.  Izuku followed Rin and the others through a long hallway that had led to some stairs going down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are rooms down in the basement of the Clock Tower that are used or summoning rituals, beast creations, and mana transfer. Since we are opening your circuits up, we don’t want a sudden large surge of magical energy coming out of you and destroying or harming others.” Rin explained as she led them down the stairs. It seemed like they went on forever. As they got closer  to the basement he could hear roars of beasts. I guess some mages were successful in summoning a beast. Hopefully it doesn’t escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are here.” Rin said as she opened the door to a medium size room with a bed like gurney with straps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm is this a torture room?” Izuku asked with a nervous laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. The bed with straps is to lock you in so you don’t flail or try to escape while we help you open your circuits. Having second thoughts?” Rin asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t gotta go through with this if you don’t want Deku. Me and Archer can protect you. Like I told you it’s no fucking big deal.” Katsuki said as he held on to Izuku’s hand who squeezed his hand in return. Katsuki didn’t want to see Izuku in pain and didn’t want to force him into something he wasn’t comfortable with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I can do this. Strap me in.” Izuku said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone helped strapping Izuku onto the bed. Sakura placed electrical bads onto Izuku’s chest that were connected to a heart monitor to see when it would become too much for his heart to handle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. Now Shirou take his right arm, Sakura his left arm, Katsuki his abdomen, and I’ll take both legs.  We will be focusing our magic into his body to open the circuits. In your mind's picture, smooth flowing water going through a river full of twists and turns and how it’s stopped by a wooden gate that needs to be pushed open to allow it to flow. You do the same thing Izuku. When in your mind you see that gate open your mana circuits will be fully activated. Let’s begin.” Rin instructed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyones hand glowed with warm redating magic. Izuku closed his eyes and pictured a river in his mind. He saw the water flowing making twists and turns. There were rocks and boulders that caused the water splash. Izuku felt that splash as pain, but nothing he wouldn’t handle. Everything was going well. He felt warm sensation flow through his body from his legs climbing up to the upper part of his body. But things aren’t always so easy going. The water in his mind finally reached the gate and the water crashed against it. That translated to pain causing Izuku’s body to jolt up and the heart monitor to race. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.. is he alright” Katsuki asked worried </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes he is just feeling some slight pain. From the jolting up and the monitor, he must be at the gate in his mind.” Sakura said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to keep going. Izuku if you can hear me don’t let up. Keep pushing forward. Even if it hurts you gotta keep going.” Shirou encouraged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku pictured the water in his mind crashing against the gate even rougher, which in return caused his body to jolt even more. Pulling his arms and legs as if trying to get off the bed. But the others held him down. He pictured the water rushing and crashing even harder splashing every which way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck the monitor is going crazy. We should stop. He could die from the overexertion.” Katsuki demanded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No we can’t, if we do Izuku’s circuits will be worn out and we won’t be able to do this again for another couple of months and you guys don’t have that kind of time. Now don’t fucking chicken out and keep at it. Izuku is doing all he can and he would expect you to do the same.” Rin exclaimed. The words hit home to Katsuki. Izuku always fought for what he wanted even if the odds were stacked against him and he wouldn’t back down even if he was beaten to a bloody pulp. That’s one of things Katsuki loved about Izuku and felt ashamed about forgetting about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oi Deku, if you can hear me don’t fucking give up! You never given up before so you better not fucking give up now. We are going to win this war together. YOU HEAR ME!” Katsuki yelled passionately at Izuku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku was able to hear Katsuki in his mind and gave him the strength he needed to push his limits. In his mind he pictured huge waves after waves crashing until the final wave came in like a tidal wave breaking through the gate. His circuits opened all at once sending the others flying backwards and malfunctioning the heart monitor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku opened his eyes and felt all the magic flowing through him. It was something he never felt before. He felt powerful and so energetic like he could take on the world on his own. He then raised his head, looked around and didn’t see the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Where did everyone go?” Izuku asked </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re down here. Give us a second. Your magic caused a small shockwave knocking us down.” Rin said as she attempted to get up. After a minute everyone was able to get up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Izuku said apologetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem. How do you feel?” Rin asked </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amazing! I feel like I can do anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great Izuku,” Sakura said with a smile and excited for Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so umm can someone untie me?” Izuku asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right. Sorry about that.” Rin apologized as she and the others untied him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how many circuits do I have?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have around 30 circuits from my analysis with about 20 sub circuits each. That’s really impressive. You will be able to use intermediate and semi advanced magic with practice.” Rin explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku almost cried from excitement when he heard that. Never in his life did he think he would have that many circuits and be able to use magic that was not beginner level. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So does this mean I can summon a servant now?” Izuku asked excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but we recommended that you rest for a day and take a healing elixir that will speed up the process slightly and attempt the summon here tomorrow around the same time.” Rin Instructed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it,” Izuku said almost unable to control his excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katsuki then walked up to Izuku and hugged him as he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in Katsuki’s chest and Katsuki’s chin on Izuku’s head. Katsuki didn’t have to say anything because Izuku knew that he was happy everything went well. Now all that’s left is to heal and attempt a summoning ritual tomorrow. Things were looking up for the better. Hopefully they stay like that….. Hopefully.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>